"Megan O'Hara"
Summary Someone is vandalizing Christian's possessions, and he attempts to find the culprit. A chemotherapy patient who is considering breast implants brings excitement to Sean's life, and Matt finds himself in a threesome with Vanessa and Ridley. Recap The doctors do a consult with Bliss Berger who lost a lot of weight and wants to get rid of the excess skin under her arms so she can go out with a doctor who is into physical fitness. At the end of day the doctors enter the garage to find Christian's car vandalized again. The next morning Matt wakes Sean up on the couch and they converse about the baby and each others lives. At the office Christian talks with a policeman about his car and the policeman rules out Nanette Babcock because of her suicide. Christian then deduces that it was Grace and confronts her about it. She tells him off and that he didn't get her off at all. But Christian says otherwise and the two have sex. Vanessa rubs Ridley at school and Ridley brushes her off. Matt walks by and Vanessa invites him to participate in a 3-way with her and Ridley so she can be with her. At home Sean and Julia lie in bed and after coming close to having sex, Sean decides to get a vasectomy so they don't have to go through the baby thing again. Matt joins Christian for boating and he tells Christian about the invite. When they reach the boat, it is also vandalized. The doctors perform the surgery on Bliss and afterwards, Christian calls the women he has scorned in the past and after talking with Gina on the phone, he gets the impression that she was the one who vandalized his vehicles. Soon after he gets a call from Kimber who wants to meet with him. Later, in the garage, Gina meets with Christian. Christian accuses her of vandalizing his car and threatens her after she does nothing to deny it. He meets her at a photo shoot and she informs him that she has landed a cover and that she is engaged to Nico. Christian informs her that she can do better and they return to his place to have sex. Sean does a consult with Megan and Jim O'Hara. Megan, because of chemo and radiation cannot have children and would like to get breast implants for him. Later Megan and Sean go over the implants and looks at her chest. Megan decides to go with the B cup. Nico arrives with a bat and trashes Christian's office. Sean finds him and Nico is arrested and carried away as Christian arrives. Sean warns him that he has to stop before someone gets hurt. Matt, Vanessa, and Ridley start the 3-way with Vanessa and Ridley frenching. Ridley soon invites Matt to join in. Christian and Kimber are eating a meal when Christian announces to her that he needs to stop seeing her because she is a patient. She storms out. Back at the 3-way, all of them are in the bed and Vanessa and Ridley are kissing. Matt starts kissing Ridley and she really gets into it. She even turns down Vanessa, who wants to continue kissing. Sean meets with Megan again at the office and she announces that she is leaving Jim and is not getting the implants. She then invites him to drinks but he offers to walk her to her car instead. There the two kiss and Christian witnesses it causing him to return to Kimber. Bliss arrives at a restaurant to meet her doctor and after looking around, she hears her name, turns around to see the doctor who is into physical fitness is over weight. Music Guide Quotes